Love Comes Back to Haunt You
by Silent Angel
Summary: ~One-shot~ After the wars, Duo and Heero become reunited. What happens to them when Hilde tries to prevent their love from growing? (death, horror...)


That's right-Silent Angel has a new adress! *smiles and waves* CS doesn't agree with Windows XP apparently...  
  
  
  
Title: Love Comes Back to Haunt You  
Author: Silent Angel  
Pairings: 1x2x1  
Rating:PG-13  
Warnings: Hilde is not... very good in this. AU, ghost/zombie...  
Disclaimer: I only write it anything else I stole from somewhere, so if you could please not tell the police?  
  
Many years ago, directly after the Eve Wars, two young men met in a crowded resturaunt. Although for years they had been best friend, one commented on the other's hair, and thus a new friendship was started. It was almost as if they had never known how terrible the other could be. The conversation grew until a date the week after was made; names and numbers were exchanged, and the two men parted.  
  
Both men were already living with a woman, although neither had any interest. The man who struck up the conversation, surprisingly enough, was quiet and preferred to be left alone. His name was Heero Yui. Relena Peacecraft slept at the other end of the house. While he didn't love her, he cared about her immensely, and they were now best friends.  
  
Relena was fully in favor of Heero finally finding someone. It was her greatest dream for him to go live with a nice person. Of course, this was also partly for her sake-she had a girlfriend who needed a place to stay.  
  
Duo Maxwell's home was not as cheerul and friendly as Heero's. The girl he had chosen to live with was Hilde, and while she was wonderful at her job, her constant flirting got on his nerves. She knew he preferred guys, yet she still continued. One day he would have to learn that she was the only one suitable for him.  
  
Hilde's life became more bitter as the months passed and the former pilots' relationship grew into plans for the future and getting married. She had long ago learned that she could do nothing to prevent this, but she hated it all the same. In her mind, people should not prefer those of the same sex, nor should Duo forget who had taken care of them for the past few years. If not for her, Duo might be homeless.  
  
Almost a year after their first meeting they were engaged. Hilde's heart sank when she heard the news, because now there was little chance of her ever destroying the love they shared. Duo was to return to Earth for three years to complete his studies, then return and be married where the Maxwell Church originally was built. Hilde hoped that the distance would weaken the relationship, but unfortunately for her, it only grew stronger. It took a year and a half for her luck to change.  
***  
In his second year of Earth, Duo realized that the ring Heero had bought him had a small crack in it. Knowing that Hilde was wonderful at working with metals, and being ignorant of her hatred for Heero, he sent the ring to her. Along with it was a note asking her to clean and repair it, then return it so it would be prfect when he returned to L2.  
  
Hilde saw her chance. Instead of fixing the ring, she returned it to Heero, claiming Duo had sent her it with a note saying that he wanted nothing more to do with him. The memories were supposedly too painful for Duo, so Heero was asked to never call or write again. Heero was devestated, but Hilde assured him that Duo did not mean to hurt him, and was only being the teenager he never had a chance to be.  
Duo was also told a lie. It was said that Heero was engaged with a young woman and had run off to L1 with her. No one knew an exact location, and Relena wanted nothing to do with Heero anymore. Hilde offered slight sympathy, but patiently reminded Duo that they were young, and the love couldn't have been expected to last. Eventually he accepted this and returned to his studies.  
***  
A summer before Duo returned, his former love died. Some rumors passed of a broken heat, but it was considered bad luck to speak of the death so within a week not a word was spoken. Duo returned with still no knowladge of Heero's death.  
  
One night at Quatre's vacation suite a knock came at the door. Imagine Duo's surprise to find Heero on the other side.  
"Heero! What are you doing here?"  
Heero made no comment and motioned to his motercycle. Duo obeidiently climbed on behind him. Guo decided to ask again.  
"I thought you never wanted to see me again!"  
Heero shook his head.  
"Well who's the girl you've fallen for?"  
Finally he had to answer. His voice was dry and raspy.  
"I only ever loved you."  
Duo was moved by this statement and hooked his neckalace to Heero's waistband. They finished the ride in comfortable silence with Duo clinging to Heero, inhaling his scent happily.  
  
It took about and hour, but they finally made their way to Duo and Hilde's condo. Duo turned around to why he was here, but Heero was gone. Duo shrugged and headed in.  
  
"What do you want Hilde? Do you need something?"   
Hilde poked her head out of her bedroom, a confused look on her face.  
  
"How did you get back so soon?"  
Duo grinned.  
"Heero drove me home. He still loves me too!"  
Hilde paled. Duo's concerned 'what's wrong' was all it took to open the floodgates. With Duo supporting her she cried out the entire story, ending in Heero's death.  
Duo was angry, but somforted her just the same. Heero couldn't be dead, because how else did Duo get home, if not with Heero?   
  
Duo called up Relena and asked for Heero. Relena's icy voice returned telling Duo that Heero was dead and Duo was not welcome there.  
***  
Duo may have been quieted except for the strange mystery that Heero's bike was gone. At last a few members of the city dug up Heero's body as final proof to Duo that he had not ridden hime with Heero. Duo looked on anxiously, quite sure he would be correct. They opened the casket and there he was. Duo broke down crying, He looked just as he had when he was buried, with one small difference.  
  
There was a small gold necklace attached to the waistband. 


End file.
